Truth or Dare
by Sazy Cherry
Summary: Sasuke era o maior chantagista do colégio , e por isso tinha tudo o que queria, mas ainda queria mais! Ele queria Hyuuga Hinata, que em sua opinião, era a presa mais desejada e apetitosa, mas a única que ele não conseguia pegar.Sasuke já tinha tentado de tudo para desenterrar algum podre de Hinata, mas isso era quase impossível!


- Ei! Sai daí! Eu também quero ver!

- Não vai ver nadinha...Nadinha da Yamanaka pra você!

- Cara, como ela é gostosa!

- Está vendo isso,Uchiha-san? Isso é a decadência humana! Homens que não conseguem respeitar uma mulher.- Sasuke olhou para o Hyuuga e decidiu ignorá-lo.- Essa raça de homens que têm a necessidade de espiar as garotas no vestiá nós não somos assim, nós superamos esse instinto animal e aprendemos a ver uma mulher por mais do que só o seu corpo físico.- discursava o Hyuuga.

- Realmente Hyuuga, nós temos muito em comum.- o Hyuuga olhou-o com certa expectativa e alegria.- Nós dois não estamos ali tentando espiar as garotas pela mesma razão. Você sabe qual é essa razão?

- Não, mas faço ideia.- Neji parecia orgulhoso.

- Eu te digo, então.- Sasuke sorriu-Nós dois não estamos ali tentando ver as garotas nuas, porque a sua prima, não está no vestiá por essa razão.

O Hyuuga corou, e fez uma careta como se sentisse ultrajado.

- Como você ousa fazer tal afirmação, Uchiha?Isso é ultrajante!

- Ah, encare a realidade, Hyuuga! Você não engana ninguém como esse discurso moralista, porque no instante em que a deliciosa Hinata-chan aparece você simplesmente age como um coelho no ça igual a mim e adimita que você quer comer a Hinata...A vida fica bem mais fácil depois da aceitação, eu garanto.- Sasuke mantinha aquele olhar monótono, enquanto encara um Neji rubro e trêmulo.- Mas é claro, que isso fica entre nós. - Neji tremeu.

Sim, aquele era Uchiha Sasuke, alguém que fora abençoado com o dom da honestidade, mesmo que a tal fosse dolorosa ou constrangedora. Sasuke não tinha problema nenhum em dizer a verdade, fosse qual ém disso, o Uchiha também fora abençoado com a habilidade de estar sempre no lugar certo na hora certa. Sasuke, sem dúvidas, era alguém perigoso e que se aproveitava imensamente de suas habilidades, ele sabia de todos os segredos sobre todo mundo, e tinha muito apreço por um jogo infantil chamado "Verdade ou Desafio", conhece? Então, Sasuke, depois de escolher a presa à ser delatada, a mesma era convidada a participar de um jogo de chantagens e coação, onde o prêmio era não ser delatada, pela fonte mais confiável do colégio.

Em suma, a vida colegial de Uchiha Sasuke era quase perfeita, com o dever de casa sempre feito, garotas que dariam tudo por ele (e para ele), não tinha inimigos - pois ninguém em sã consciência se atreveria a pisar nos calos do Uchiha-. Bem, a opinião dele não era bem essa...Sasuke ainda queria mais, ele queria Hyuuga Hinata, que em sua opinião, era a presa mais desejada e apetitosa, mas a única que ele não conseguia pegar! Era incrível, como Hyuuga Hinata não tinha nada para ser usado contra ela. Ela não tinha segredos constrangedores, ou nada que pudesse ser usado por !  
Hinata era educada, boa aluna, simpática, gostava de crianças, excitante, e, veja bem, era virgem! Por Deus, como ela podia ser tão dolorosamente perfeita?! Sasuke já tinha tentado de tudo para desenterrar algum podre de Hinata, mas isso era quase impossível, até há duas semanas atrás.

Há duas semanas, seus dons resolveram se manifestar, quando ele esqueceu as chaves de casa em sua mesa. Ele se despediu dos amigos, Naruto e Suigetsu, e voltou até a sala de aula. Quando estava próximo da porta ele ouviu alguns barulhos estranhos.

- Ai, isso me cheira a favores! - ele cantarolou sussurrando.- Sexo na sala de aula é sempre uma boa fonte de renda.- ele tentou abrir a porta, mas ela estava trancada.

Nem isso era problema para ele, Itachi já havia lhe ensinado a abrir portas usando cartões de crédito. Ele só precisou de um pouco de paciência e habilidade, e então a porta se arregalou os olhos e abriu a boca, em puro espanto, mas não antes de sacar o celular.

Ele viu Itachi sobre Hyuuga Hinata. Os dois estavam deitados no chão, entre a mesa do professor e o quadro notou que ele ainda estava invisível aos dois, que pareciam estar muito ocupados para perceber qualquer coisa. Hinata estava com a saia do uniforme na cintura e sem a blusa, enquanto Itachi estava quase que praticamente vestido, por exceção das calças não era nada bom para os dois pombinhos! A reputação de moça tinha ido pro inferno e o emprego de professor de história...ai, ai...aquilo era muito divertido para Sasuke, tanto que ele quase não conseguia deter o riso.

- Ai, ai nii-san. Literalmente pego com as calças na mão, hein senhor professor de história?- Itachi congelou, para depois se apressar em se vestir, enquanto a garota fazia o mesmo.

- Sasuke, não é o que você está pensando...-Ian tentou.

- Ah, é? Então o que é, porque eu acho que estava bem na cara, a não ser que eu esteja sofrendo de um tumor cerebral e por isso estou delirando. Bem, se mesmo assim você que se explicar eu vou deixar. Seja criativo e me divirta.

Sasuke sorriu em puro sarcasmo e começou a andar em direção da garota, que parecia estar tendo problemas em encontrar a , rapidamente, localizou a camisa do uniforme próxima ao parapeito, e sorriu a imaginar como ela tinha ido parar ali. Ele pegou a camisa e se dirigiu a Hinata, estendendo a peça para a garota; ela esticou a mão e segurou a camisa, mas Sasuke puxou a blusa para longe dela, antes que Hinata tivesse a chance.

- Esse será o nosso primeiro acordo, Hyuuga Hinata.- a garota arregalou os olhos, certamente sabia do que Uchiha estava falando. -Em troca da sua blusa, eu quero um pouco de diversão.- ele deu um sorriso sensual.

A garota, tentava, em vão, cobrir os seios fartos, que mal cabiam dentro do sutiã.Estava rubra. "Pode ter mentido na parte do 'ser virgem', mas a aparência tímida é verdadeira.".

- Sasuke, está passando dos limites. Esse não é o tipo de coisa que você pede em troca.- Itachi ralhou.

- De que tipo de coisa você está falando, nii-san?- o Uchiha mais novo riu.- Eu não especifiquei nada, seu pervertido.- Sasuke fez um bico, e sorriu com os olhos.

- Não vou fazer nada com você, Uchiha-kun.- a Hyuuga, respondeu com um bico e unindo as sobrancelhas.

- Pode até ser, mas com certeza vai fazer algo por mim.- Ele passou o sutiã de uma mão para a outra, e a garota ficou vermelha.  
Hinata sustentou, com esforço, a face determinada e zangada. Itachi suspirou derrotado, e massegeou as próprias têmporas.

- Antes de qualquer coisa, matem a minha curiosidade. Há quanto tempo isso vem acontecendo?- Sasuke sentou-se na cadeira do professor, e pôs os pés sobre a mesa.

- Quem disse que eu vou te responder?- Itachi estava irritado.  
Hinata se esgueirou para perto de Itachi, se posicionando atrás dele, visando esconder os virou a cabeça e encarou a Hyuuga completamente sem graça. Sasuke viu Itachi tirar a própria camisa e oferecer a garota, que aceitou de imediato, com isso, ele fez uma careta indignada e disse:

- Não acabe com a graça tão rápido, sabe quando vai ser a próxima vez que vou poder ver a Hinata-chan desse jeito? - e terminou com uma risada.

Itachi rosnou irritado.

- Sasuke! Acabe com essa porra! Eu sou o seu irmão mais velho, não tenho que me submeter a essas suas merdas!

- Eu não obrigo ninguém a brincar comigo, Itachi-kun.- Sasuke lançou um olhar significativo à Hyuuga.- O problema são as consequências, é claro, se você aguentar o fardo da verdade, eu te aplaudirei, de pé até.

Itachi rosnou com força.

- Aposto que você mudaria de ideia bem rápido, se levasse umas porradas.

- Você pode me bater, me surrar! Pode me difamar, até me matar, mas não eu não vou mudar. Uchiha Sasuke, é mais do que corpo, lembre-se disso, nii-san, lembre-se que eu sempre vou estar um passo na sua frente. Ah, lembre também, que, eu sou o mais novo, então, é provavel que eu decida se vou desligar os seus aparelhos ou te deixar viver um pouquinho mais...

- Seu filho da puta!- Itachi quase partiu pra cima do irmão, mas foi detido por Hinata.

- A puta é nossa mãe, Itachi-nii-san.- ele ia se encaminhando para a porta.- Sayonara!

- Espere, Uchiha-kun!- Hinata veio em passos apressados em direção ao moreno.

- Diga, Hinata-chan.- Sasuke deu um sorriso falso.

- Não vai devolver a minha camisa?-ela estava corada, e apertando a camisa preta de Itachi.

- Hoje não. Amanhã resolvemos isso, ok Hina-chan?!- Ele sorriu, enquanto se inclinava e abria os três primeiros botões da camisa da garota.- Bem melhor assim...

- Hina-chan?!- Hinata corou até os dedos dos pés.- Uchiha-kun!

- Sa-yo-na-ra!- ele saiu e bateu a porta.

* * *

Esse é o começo da fic mais sensual que eu já escrevi, o pelo menos eu espero que seja. hehe

Eu sei que ando sumida, mas isso é porque eu arrumei uns probleminhas, agora tenho duas primas para cuidar (¬¬), então internet, então as fics estão se tornando uma coisa cada vez mais distante de mim...T_T

Sobre a fic...

Eu não sei quando darei o ar da graça aqui novamente

O Sasuke foi inspirado no Izaya, de Durarara! (MUAHAHAH), o que não quer dizer que ele vai quebrar o celular de umas vadias por aí ( ou será que não? MUAHAHAH²)

Talvez hajam outros casais na fic :D

Opinem, eu gosto *-*

Sayonara, Leitores-sama!


End file.
